Safe and Sound
by fox's apprentice
Summary: After Kagome gets back from the past she is depressed and Kun-loon is worried that she wont be able to move on with her life. She decides to send her to live with her mother and twin brothers at Ouran Academy. What will the youngest Hitachin find in the host club, love, family, maybe a second chance at happiness?
1. Chapter 1

Because Summary- after Kagome gets from the feudal area for the last time her aunt starts to worry that she won't be able to move with her life so she sends her to live with her brothers Hikaru and Kouru. The three of them are actually triplets but Hikaru and Kouru are the only identical ones and Kagome actually is prone to getting sick often and is much weaker than her brothers.

Chapter One

Kun-loon was beginning to worry about her niece. Kagome had been doing nothing but lay in bed all day with the lights out, it had been going on for months and lately she had even stopped eating. Kun-loon finally decided that enough was enough when her son souta came downstairs with yet another unfinished meal from his cousin. She walked upstairs determinably and flung open the door to Kagome's room and, ignoring her nieces complaints, walked across the room and flung open the bedrooms curtains allowing the sunlight to filter through.

"Enough is enough Kagome I refuse to let you sit around in this house wasting away when there's a whole world sitting out there waiting. I'm sending you home pack your bags and I'll have your family car here for you in the morning." and with that Kun-loon walked out as quickly as she came slamming the door in the process.

"I'm going...home?" Kagome said to herself as she slowly sat up and slid her feet over the edge of the bed. She stared across the room where a framed picture of her and her brothers sat. "I guess it wouldn't be that bad...if I got to see them again"

She got out of bed slowly and tried to ignore the way her body protested to be used after so long and started packing up all her things piece by piece until the only things left were the clothes that I wanted to wear tomorrow and the bedroom things that Aunties had put in here before I came. When she finished she decided that it would be a good idea to take a bath since she would actually be seeing her family the next day. With that thought in mind she headed towards the bathroom and started to fill the tub. As she was waiting for the bath to be ready she couldn't help but wonder how it would be to see my brothers again. We were inseparable when we were younger, which makes since considering we're triplets, although kouru and hikaru are the only identical ones. Out of the three of us I'm the weakest and I was always getting sick when we were younger that's why my mom sent me away to live with my aunt. I left when I was thirteen and I haven't had any more than a phone call since then and even those became rare once I went in the feudal era. Would they still want to be as close to me as they were before? Do they hate me? And then as she was striping out of her nightgown and caught her reflection in the mirror she couldn't help but wonder if they would even recognize her. She had lost her tan complexion because of all the time he had been spending in side and her ribs were starting to show from her lack of eating which only made her scars that much more obvious and her hair has become long and ragged reaching her knees in a tangled mess. She couldn't help the sigh that left her lips at just the thought of her family's reaction to her.

She rushed through her bath after that not really in the mood to linger for long. She went back to her room to get some sleep and couldn't help but dream about what would happen when she saw her brothers the next day.

~Next Morning~

"Kagome wake up, you will not be skipping breakfast today and that's final!"Kun-loon yelled from the downstairs kitchen causing Kagome to tumble out of the bed in surprise. She got up of the floor with a grumble and headed towards the kitchen. It was strange walking down the steps to the first floor since she had spent months almost just inside her room. Everything looked so different, but that could have just been because she wasn't use to so much light. She walked into the kitchen and tried to ignore the way her grandfather and cousin stared at her as she sat down and began to push around the food on her plate, taking small bites here and there.

"Ahh Kagome good you came down in record time, I forgot to tell you last night but since your mom is out on business right now she decided you should go straight to school that way your brothers can keep an eye on you"

"Do they know that I'm coming?"

"Yes, I believe they were at least informed that you were coming back, I'm not sure they were told when though"

"Ok I guess, I think I still have some spare school supplies upstairs"

"Good, and the school rush ordered you some school uniforms I put them up in the bathroom for you, if you want I can trim your hair so you can make a good impression?" she said it like a question but Kagome knew better, as a Hitachin it was her job to look her best.

"Ok"

I went upstairs after that, I could already feel my stomach clenching from just the small bit of food that I ate. I went into the bathroom and found the uniform that Aunt Kun-loon had been talking about, it was a knee length yellow dress with long sleeves and a high collar. Over all it wasn't that bad and it at least wasn't as revealing as what I had to wear at my old school. It was kind of the opposite actually because once I put on the dress I realize that there were also a pair of white legging that went with it leaving me covered head to toe. I barely had time to see myself in the mirror before Aunt Kun-loon barged in with her makeup bag and some hair clippers. I couldn't help but swallow in dread.

~1 hour later~

By the time she was done with me I felt ready to crawl back in bed but the second I tried I was stopped by Grandpa saying that the limo was waiting downstairs. I looked in the mirror convinced that I should at least know what I looked like before I left and was shocked at what I saw. My blue eyes were emphasized by light mascara and eyeliner while my skin somehow looked healthier and my cheeks were a light pink color matching my lips. My hair was the biggest surprise of all though because it had been tamed down and trimmed before being put up in loose curls and being kept out of my face with a yellow ribbon at the back of my head. It was an overall shocking look and somehow it made me feel like I had a better chance at starting over. For the first time since I found out I was leaving I actually felt like I could handle it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I think I fell asleep on the drive there because in the blink of an eye I could see the school structure looming ahead of me. The sky was dark and I could see the first splatters of rain on the ground, I always loved the rain. The limo stopped at the schools front gates and I waited patiently as the driver walked around with an umbrella to let me out. I mumbled a quit 'thank you' and then took the umbrella from his hand and hurried towards the door.

The halls were silent and empty when I entered the building, which makes since considering it should be around time for lunch. I was going to go introduce myself to my teacher and apologize for being late before I went to lunch when my stomach decided to remind me that I actually did need some kind of food, that and I just couldn't wait one more second to find my twins. With a destination in mind I began wondering around the school following thee little signs that pointed towards the dining hall, but even with giant arrows pointing out the way for me my sense of direction suck's. I turned a corner and stared at the large door in front of me, it didn't look like it led to the dining hall and I didn't hear that much noise coming from it, but maybe they just eat quietly.

I pushed open the large wooden doors and took a deep breath to calm myself closing my eyes in the progress, to think in just a few seconds I would be with my…

"Hey look out!" and suddenly I was being pushed to the ground by a small but strong body crashing into me and pinning me to the floor. My eyes snapped open wide and stared awestruck into the deep oceanic depths above me.

"Hey miss are you alright, we didn't hurt you did we?"

""yeah?"

"Umm n-no I'm fine" I said as I felt a blush spread across my face.

"That's good, but what are you doing in the martial arts clubroom? It's dangerous."

"I'm a new student, I was looking for my brothers and I thought this was the dining hall. I'm sorry if I interrupted your sparring"

"Oh I see, hey who are your brothers? We can help you find them, can't we Takashi?!" the boy was now talking excitedly to the other boy who I hadn't been able see before. He was giant with a thin but muscular frame and short messy black hair. His dark purple eyes rested on me for a moment, assessing me in a way that I was unused to. I felt like he could see right into my soul and I couldn't help but wonder what he saw.

"Yeah" he finally said, seemingly finding what he was looking for.

"Yay" the smaller one said jumping around excitedly

"so you're really going to help me?" ii asked unsure on whether they were actually serious, after all they didn't even know me.

"You betcha umm….eh…ah-ah sorry we never introduced ourselves hebe" he said cutely scratching the back of his head/

"Oh I'm sorry" I said clasping my hands behind my back and smiling shyly "My name is Kagome Hitachin, pleased to meet you"

"My name is Mitsukini Haninozuka, but you can call me Hunny, and this is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka…"

"Mori"

"….It's nice to meet you too" I smiled at both of them softly and then suggested that we leave before lunch ends. They both agreed and led the way out into the hallway and in the opposite direction of where I came, so much for the arrows. Hunny- Sempai made sure there was a constant stream of conversation going on between us, we talked about everything from our childhoods to our favorite flavor sweet, and somewhere along the lines Mori- Sempai joined in on the conversation. He didn't say much but he didn't seem nearly as scary as when I first met him, especially when Hunny-Sempai jumped up on his shoulders. I found out that the two of them were in some kind of host club with my brothers, which would explain why they never bothered finding out what their names were before they started leading me on our little quest.

Soon I found myself once again in front of a large set of doors except this time I could quite clearly hear the sound of people enjoying their meals on the other side. I took another deep breathe, somehow much less scared to see them now that I wasn't alone and pushed the door open. I saw them immediately and almost fainted when I saw what they had done, Hikaru had died his hair a bright pink and Kouru had died his bright blue. They were sitting on either side of a small mousy looking boy and they were….fighting?

"Hikaru? Kouru? What are you doing ?" I said coming up right behind them. They stopped fighting and turned towards me slowly with wide eyes.

"Kagome…"

"You're here…" they stared at me awestruck and speechless for a few more seconds and I think I could see tears forming in the corners of their eyes, I know they could definitely see mine. In the blink of an eye I was surrounded in a double embrace on both sides, I didn't pay any attention to the sound of their chairs clanging to the floor or to the whispers of everyone else.

"We thought we had lost you forever" 'Oh Kouru'

"You're never leaving our side again" 'Oh Hikaru I promise'

My tears were flowing freely now and I sunk into the embrace of my twins wrapping my arms around the one nearest to me. Suddenly I wasn't scared about what they would think of me, the fear of them judging me seemed like a silly notion all of a sudden. I couldn't wait to make new memories with my big brothers.

"I promise I'll never leave you ever again, I missed you so much Hikaru, Kouru"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I found out that the guy they had been talking with earlier was Haruhi Fujioka, a scholarship student and member of the host club. Evidently the entire reason Hikaru and Kouru had been pretending to fight was so that they could trick Haruhi into letting them go to his house.

"We were hoping you would try to stop us from fighting by telling us if we kept it up that we couldn't go to your house…"

"But now that we got our Kagome back we don't really need you"

I made them promise to dye their hair back to normal once we got home and they agreed as long as I stayed in their bedroom, I agreed seeing as how I was going to beg them to let me sleep with them anyway. They tried to get me to go get my own lunch from the line but I told them that I would be fine just sharing with them. Hikaru accepted this easily enough and pulled me into his lap to share a plate with him.

"Thanks Hikaru" I chirped happily and trying a bite of his pasta "Mm that tastes delicious"

"Kagome…"

"…..Your sooo cute" they both cooed squeezing me in a hug.

"Here Kagome try this" Kouru said holding a fork to my mouth. I accepted the food happily, humming a little at the taste of it.

"Ooh how about this maybe you'll like this" Hikaru said

"You'll love this Kagome' Kouru said

"And this.."

We were so absorbed in out moment that we didn't notice the crowd we had gathered. Haruhi was sitting in a daze surrounded by the rest of the host club over in the corner.

"They were faking the fight the entire time? And what do they mean they don't need me anymore, who's Kagome"

"Kagome-Chan looks so cute with her brothers"

"Yeah"

"So the lost sister has returned, this should provide for some interesting development"

"Who is that fair maiden? And what is she doing with those Devilish twins?!"

But the Host Club was only half the issue; there was also the trouble of the fans. Some of them seemed to find this development to be absolutely adorable and had hearts in their eyes.

"Oh look at Hikaru-kun he's acting so sweet"

"Did you see how happy they were to see her earlier? I thought they were going to cry."

"She's so cute, I wonder how she knows him"

"Aww look at the way their sharing food with her, it's so precious"

But then there were the other select few girls or self-proclaimed 'super fans' who couldn't help but become over whelmed by jealous rage at the sight of this new girl getting so close to their loves.

"Who does that little minx think she is acting so familiar with my Hikaru"

"That little whore I've seen beggars with more beauty than her"

"What do they see in her she's so plain"

"THAT WITCH MUST HAVE PUT A SPELL ON THEM!"

Both groups were so wound up in their own questions that they didn't notice the points of their turmoil get up and leave the dining hall arm and arm.

~After Class~

"Sorry we can't go home yet sis…."

"…..but we have to do club stuff after school'

"We can hang out together anyway though"

"It's ok I don't really care where we are as long as we get to spend time together" I assured them smiling happily as we walked into the #3 Music room. As we opened the doors we were attacked by rose petals and glitter.

"Ahh" I cried out as tears crept to the edge of my eyes.

"Sis what's wrong?!"

"What happened, what can we do help?!"

"I..I think I got some glitter in my eye"

"You bastards you hurt our dear sweet Kagome" I could hear Kouru yelling at the other people in the room but I couldn't see him. I soon felt myself being pulled into Hikaru's gentle grasp.

"Here let me help you sis" he said taking out a handkerchief and dabbing my eyes to help get the glitter out. "You can't worry me like that Kagome, I would die if anything happened to you"

"I'm sorry big brother, I'll be more careful from now on I promise"

"Good because I would hate to have to destroy whoever hurts you"

"Oh Hikaru"

"WOULD SOMEONE MIND TELLING ME WHATS GOING ON HERE" a dramatic voice yelled shattering the tender moment. I soon realized how rude I had been in not introducing myself to the other members of the clubroom 'I hope they don't get angry with me, after all these are Hikaru and Kouru's first friends'. I stepped out of Hikaru's grasp and turned to face the other people in the room and was delighted to see Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai already there.

"Hello everyone, my name is Kagome Hitachin. It's a pleasure to meet all of my brothers friends" I told them smiling.

"Hello my darling princess forgive me for my earlier actions, that level of voice is unbefitting of a beautiful creature such as yourself, my name is Tamaki Suoh and I assure you the pleasure is all mine"

"Hey Kagome-Chan you want to have some tea with Takashi and me?"

"Yeah"

"Hello Miss Hitachin it's good to see you back in good health, my name is Kyoya Ootori and I take it you'll be joining us from now on."

"Wait a second I didn't know the twins had a sister?"

"Well that's because you never asked us if we had a sister…."

"….and we're not twins we're triplets"

"Duh"

"Well now that that's settled let's get ready for our guests to arrive, come along Haruhi" Tamaki said as he dragged Haruhi off into the changing room murmuring to himself manically about all the cute little things he could put his precious daughter in.

Everything went back to what I assumed was normal as the others finished prepping the room for hosting. I went over to one of the couches and sat down, I tried to contain my yawn but I'm not really use to being awake this long and it's really exhausting.

"Hey sis if you're tired then you can take a nap…"

"…..since you aren't technically a host then you don't really have to do anything so it's ok" I wanted to argue that I should help but even as I thought about it my eyes started to droop close 'I guess it wouldn't hurt if I just…..closed…..my eyes…..for….a minute'


End file.
